


Tongues are meant for kissing

by Tigresse



Series: JohnLock Sherlock BBCverse - Romance and Sex [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: John and Sherlock in bed (and that is all)





	Tongues are meant for kissing

“Jawwwn.”

 

“Yes love?”

 

Sherlock was lying on his side with John spooning him from behind. Acting as the little spoon when he was half a head shorter seemed unusual to John initially but he soon realized that in their relationship Sherlock was not only the younger, inexperienced one, he was also the little teddy bear that was hungry for affection. Naturally John took on the role of the protector, nurturer and caregiver and this role fitted in so well with his nature and personality that he was sure he wouldn’t want it any other way. Sherlock also loved being the polar opposite of his public persona when he was in the bedroom with John and the latter secretly suspected that the great detective actually enjoyed relinquishing controls and being the one to be doted on.

 

“Jawwwwwn?”

 

“I asked you….okay what it is love?”

 

“Jawn what the hell?”

 

John sighed and pulled out the earplugs from Sherlock’s ears, “Next time you are talking to me, take these out first. I have been responding to you.”

 

“Oh sorry….you told me to put on ear plugs….”

 

“Only because you were getting all embarrassed by the noises you make while we fuck. This way you won’t hear them and I would. I love the noises you make. Anyways, what were you about to ask me again?”

 

“Oh yeah, that, sure. Um….Just wanted to know, have we explored everything you know….in bed I mean?”

 

John kissed the back of his neck, “Why? Getting horny again?”

 

“We have been having sex for a year now, we have been at it 1676 times, 367 of which were quickies and around 200 of them were orals. I am not counting the few times we had phone sex because only skin on skin contact is what I have kept track of. During those times, we have used toys, from small and large vibrators to small and large dildos, we have also used blindfolds and cuffs an external vibrators, vibrating rings and artificial orifices.”

 

John made Sherlock turn and lie on his back, his eyes narrowed and corners crinkling from the cheek splitting grin. “Why are you laughing at me?” Sherlock demanded, the beginnings of a pout on his lips.

 

“You actually counted?”

 

“Yes, data is important…..”

 

“Christ! Munchkin, this is sex, our love life, we don’t need to quantify it like the results of one of your chemistry experiments. Okay, your question was whether we have tried all kinds of things or not? The answer is no, we have not. There are more poses to be tried, we haven’t tried shibari, we are yet to use some kinds of toys and we have not….wait.”

 

Sherlock’s blue green eyes looked at him eagerly, a thousand questions swimming in them. John was in two minds for a bit, wondering if he should just say what was on his mind or do what he had planned to do. Well, talking would only lead to more talking because Sherlock was Sherlock, right, he loved to hear his own voice and debate and argue. But there was only John who could render him speechless and that was almost always by doing something naughty, sexy, wicked to him. Mind made up, John decided that actions would come first, talk would have to wait for later.

 

“John you were saying….”

 

“Turn over.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Lie on your front baby munchkin.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Ufffff, you talk too much, just do it.”

 

Sherlock looked doubtful, a bit suspicious even, but at the end his trust and faith on John won and he obediently rolled over, exposing his perfect butt. John stared at it greedily, admiring the great piece of work God had created and then destined him, John Watson, to have all of it, his heart swelling with emotions in the same manner that his member engorged with all of his blood rushing south and filling it up.

 

He parted the butt cheeks. The pink sticky inner skin separated with a faint fluid click, still wet from their earlier round, exposing the dark red moistness within.

 

John bent down and kissed the opening.

 

“Uhhh,” Sherlock’s entire body jerked. But he was not prepared for what followed next. John’s hard tongue poked at the opening and then began to lick around the furled edges. “Wha….what….Jawwn!”

 

“Mmmmm, this is good.”

 

“But…..”

 

“Shush, don’t talk too fucking much!”

 

John began to tongue fuck Sherlock, swiping the broad of his tongue over the entire crack, then started to stab it with the hard tip, holding the two springy mounds of flesh apart. Sherlock began to tremble and quake, strange little noises poured out of his throat, and this went on till he suddenly cried out ‘NO’.

 

John stopped. He knew from watching porn and talking to gay pals that in gay sex this was the actual cunnilingus and not the usual fellatio that one man performed on the other. It was intense, erotic and capable of getting a man off as long as he was allowed some friction on his member at the same time. But then not all men could do it, liked to do it, or were fond of receiving it. Sherlock was not like most other men and perhaps with him John had crossed a line he shouldn’t have. He sat up and wiped his mouth, “Why what happened Sherl? Don’t you like it?”

 

Sherlock turned his head, still remaining in that position. “Do you?”

 

“I like doing it to you.”

 

“But your tongue…..”

 

“My tongue doesn’t have prickly thorns on it hon.”

 

“No I mean….this isn’t proper….you putting your tongue there….”

 

“Unless I put my tongue there how can I rim you?”

 

“RIM me?”

 

“That’s what it’s called.”

 

Sherlock swallowed audibly and rested his chin on the mattress, seemingly undecided about this. In a few seconds he processed it all and said, “But tongues are meant for tasting and kissing. Not for this.”

 

John felt an immense rush of wild laughter bubble up in him. Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, brilliant as Einstein, gorgeous as any silver screen star and daredevil to the core, balking at the idea of a common kink in bed. The words he chose to express his reservations made John want to spank him and kiss him at the same time. “Hmmm, that’s what I am doing baby.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Tasting a combination of you and me in there and kissing your little opening.”

 

With that John did a little experiment of his own. He parted the twin cheeks and blew on the hole. Instantly it twitched and flexed and tremors went down Sherlock’s legs, visible under his skin. His back arched and he unknowingly raised his butt towards John, as if expecting more tongue caresses there. “Okay, so your body has decided it wants it,” John said slyly, “Give me a few minutes and your mind will agreed to it too.”

 

He dove down and buried his face there, pushing in his tongue once more, and Sherlock’s yowling response was proof enough that the good doctor was right!

 

For the next ten minutes John rimmed Sherlock nicely and tirelessly, licking, kissing and stabbing at the hole which widened and opened up nicely under his ministrations. As he ate out the beautiful brown headed man, Sherlock kept pushing back one moment and grinding down on the sheets the next, veering between wanting more sensations on his asshole and greater friction on his achingly hard phallus. He was already creating quite some noise but when John started playing with his balls as well, rolling them in his palms and squeezing them, the racket Sherlock made was possibly audible to the entire street.

 

John was in a sexual daze himself, the sort of daze that came from pleasuring a lover who mattered more than his own needs did. The responses from Sherlock, from pleas, babbling words that meant nothing and everything, soft pants, sharp intakes of breath and loud cries, kept him going and going. He could taste his own spunk there, combined with Sherlock’s juices and the taste of clean skin and musk. He felt like a dirty old man feasting on a virgin but that didn’t dissuade John, rather, it egged him on.

 

Suddenly Sherlock was coming real hard, howling out John’s name in the throes of passion, his hips moving uncontrollably on the mattress. The tiny hole clenched around John’s tongue and kept flexing and clenching as long as the younger man kept coming and coming, till it finally relaxed and pushed John’s tongue out.

 

John had wanted to fuck him after he had cum but much to his half-dismay, half-amusement, he suddenly spurted out in ecstasy. Watching, hearing and feeling Sherlock climax like that had proved to be too arousing, too much for even his legendary self-controls to withstand. He jerked himself through his orgasm and fell on his side between Sherlock’s open legs, taking gasping breaths.

 

Sherlock lay still, long legs parted and face buried into the pillow, hands gripping the sheets as visible spasms ran all through his body. He looked gorgeous in afterglow and John was hell bent on kissing those slightly parted lips when the headful of dark curls turned.

 

“Brush your teeth before you kiss me,” came the stern warning.

 

“Well you ungrateful little thing, I’m sure you said a ‘thanks’ so….you are welcome,” John said with mock-sarcasm and smacked his lover on the rump before heading to the bathroom to find his toothbrush.

**Author's Note:**

> New Year's offering to JohnLock shippers! Enjoy!


End file.
